BACK TO YOU
by xoxoantae
Summary: Ini adalah awal cerita cinta kami yang dimulai dari sebuah keterpaksaan hingga akhirnya salah satu dari kami menyadari bahwa perasaan itu muncul. Percayalah cinta akan tahu dimana dia seharusnya berlabuh. Cinta akan tahu dimana dia harus pulang. Karena cinta adalah kamu. #asik #setdah BTS Taejin / Taehyung / Jin / YAOI


Back To You

Genre :

Romance, Sad

Cast :

Kim Tahyung

Kim Seokjin

(TaeJin, Vjin)

Rated :

M

Warning : This is BoyXBoy, YAOI, Boys Love

Disclaimer : cast disini milik Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka dan semua orang yang mencintai mereka. Saya hanya pemilik sah dari cerita gaje ini

Mohon maaf jika gaje, feel nya gadapet saya masih amatiran LOL

Don't Like Don't Read, Thanku

Author : xoxoantae

/Taehyung POV/

*Drrttt Drrttt Drrtt* terdengar suara alarm yang terus bordering mencoba membangunkanku. Dengan sangat terpaksa kubuka kedua mataku mencoba mengumpulkan nyawa-nyawa yang masih berkeliaran. Aku duduk diatas tempat tidurku, mencoba mengingat mimpiku semalam.

"Aku bermimpi lagi tentangnya….." gunamku setelah mengingat apa yang kumimpikan semalam. Aneh sudah seminggu lebih aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dan melupakannya tapi mengapa hati ini enggan untuk tidak memikirkannya? Padahal dia adalah orang yang sudah menyakitiku. Aku sangat mencintainya, tapi dia….

…

…

Tidak.

/flash back/

Kami duduk dibangku taman sibuk dengan buku yang kami baca masing-masing. Deru angin seolah menjadi teman halaman-halaman buku yang terus ia tiupi. Tak ada suara, entah karena terlalu hanyut dengan bacaan masing-masing atau karena memang tak ada yang ingin kami bicarakan hingga tak ada satupun dari kami yang memulai pembicaraan.

Aku Kim Taehyung sungguh tak menikmati moment ini, ku bolak balik terus halaman demi halaman tanpa membacanya sedikitpun. Ada rasa sakit yang aku rasakan setiap aku menatap wajahnya, wajah lelaki yang tengah duduk asik membaca tanpa memperdulikan aku. Dia Kim Seokjin, kakak kelasku sekaligus tunanganku. Ya kami berdua bertunangan, pertunangan yang berdasarkan paksaan orang tua bukan cinta lebih tepatnya.

" Hyung aku izin pergi duluan ya, aku baru sadar ada janji dengan guru Choi" pamitku pada namja di sampingku. Dia langsung mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis hingga aku merasa bahwa itu adalah senyuman yang sangat dipaksakan.

Aku langsung bergegas meninggalkan bangku taman itu, sebenarnya aku tak ada janji dengan guru Choi, aku berbohong padanya. Aku tak tahan lagi terus- terusan menatap wajah itu, aku tak tahan lagi menahan rasa sakit ini.

"mengapa harus bersikap manis jika semuanya hanya sandiwara? Mengapa dia tak berterus terang? Mengapa dia harus terus mempermainkan aku? Ya Tuhan aku tak sanggup lagi menahan ini semua…" lirihku pelan. Dadaku sakit, tanpa sadar Kristal bening keluar dari mataku. Tak ada isakan, air mata ini adalah pelepasan rasa sesak yang selalu saja menghimpit dadaku jika aku bersama dengan namja itu.

Kami tak bisa, tak bisa jika harus memutuskan hubungan bahkan ketika hati kami tak lagi bersatu. Tidak, hati kami memang tak pernah bersatu. Pertungan ini hanya janji orang tua kami, namun lama kelamaan ada yang berubah dengan hatiku. Perlahan-lahan aku mulai menaruh hati padanya, aku pikir tak ada salahnya kan aku mencintai calon suamiku sendiri kan? Aku pikir juga Jin Hyung mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku karena dia selalu baik padaku, menuruti semua yang aku inginkan. Meskipun tak pernah ada pengakuan darinya.

Yah, awalnya aku berpikir seperti itu. Namun lama kelamaan aku mulai menyadarinya. Menyadari bahwa pemikiranku salah setelah orang dari masa lalunya datang kembali kedalam kehidupannya. Seorang gadis cantik cinta pertamanya datang kembali dari Jerman dan mencoba merebut Jin Hyung dariku.

"Aku harus mengakhiri ini" ucapku mantap, aku tak bisa terus menjalani hubungan ini. Hubungan yang sangat menyakitkan bagiku.

"hyung bisakah…."

"Oppa!"

Belum selesai aku berbicara sudah ada yang memotongnya, gadis itu lagi rupanya…

"Hai Yoona" Ucap namja dihadapanku, lalu dia berdiri hendak menghampiri Yoona sambil sebelumnya berkata "maaf taetae aku sudah ada janji"

Lalu dia beranjak pergi meninggalkan ku sendiri. Satu yang aku rasakan, sakit.

Setiap bersama dengan gadis itu aku melihat sisi Jin Hyung yang berbeda. Jin hyung yang banyak bicara bahkan tersenyum dan tertawa sambil menatap langsung lawan bicaranya. Aku melihat sisi Jin Hyung yang sangat berbeda dari yang selama ini aku kenal. Sikap yang Jin hyung berikan kepada gadis itu sangat berbeda dengan yang biasa Jin Hyung berikan padaku. Terlebih dari tatapan matanya aku langsung tahu bahwa perasaanku selama ini tak pernah terbalas.

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju taman, aku ingin menenangkan pikiranku dari segala masalah yang datang akhir-akhir ini. Ketika baru beberapa langkah aku memasuki taman, mataku menangkap sosok yang aku kenal tengah berciuman mesra di bawah pepohonan yang tumbuh di taman.

Mereka saling memagut dengan mesra dan aku hanya bisa mematung ditempat. Aku enggan untuk melanjutkan langkahku dan tiba-tiba mataku terasa perih. Kristal bening itupun keluar lagi, mereka terlihat begitu serasi. Jin hyung menciumnya dengan lembut penuh perasaan. Ku lihat cincin pertungan yang terletak pada jari manisku, tanpa pikir panjang langsung aku lepas dan ku masukkan kedalam saku celanaku.

"aku akan benar-benar mengakhiri ini"

/taehyung POV end/

Taehyung memasukkan seluruh barang yang pernah Jin berikan kepadanya kedalam kotak besar lalu dia menutupnya dengan perekat. Ia akan benar-benar menghapus namja itu dari kehidupannya. Taehyung merogoh saku celananya berusaha menemukan barang kecil yang sangat berharga baginya. Sanggupkah dia melepaskan benda itu? Sanggupkah dia melepaskan cintanya?. Tidak, sepertinya dia memang belum bisa melepaskan benda kecil itu. Namun rasanya percuma karena cepat atau lambat benda itu pasti akan lepas dari tangannya.

"maafkan aku, aku sebenarnya tak ingin melepaskanmu. Tapi aku rasa ini adalah jalan yang terbaik bagi kita semua, aku Jin hyung dan Yoona. Aku ingin Jin hyung bahagia, buat apa dia bersamaku jika dia tak pernah bahagia" lirih Taehyung. Setelah itu Taehyung mengambil secarik kertas lalu mulai menulis. Air mata perlahan-lahan jatuh semakin deras, ia menumpahkan segala persaannya didalam surat itu. Ia berharap setelah menulis surat itu perasaan dan rasa sakit di hatinya hilang.

"Jin Oppa apakah kau mencintai Taehyung?" Tanya Yoona tiba-tiba saat aku dan dia berjalan menyusuri taman.

"Jin Oppaa" kembali gadis itu mencoba meminta jawaban kepada Jin. Namun Jin tak kunjung memberikan jawaban, bahkan suara sedikitpun. Merasa kesal Yoona pun memutar badan Jin agar berdahapan dengannya. Lalu kembali bertanya.

"apakah kau mencintainya?" Tanya nya lagi.

"aku tidak tahu, kau tahu kan aku hanya jatuh cinta sekali selama hidupku, dan itu denganmu" akhirnya Jin menjawab pertanyaan Yoona namun dengan pandangan yang kosong. Seakan dia bingung akan perasaannya sendiri.

"tapi aku rasa kau mencintainya Oppa, dari pandanganmu yaaah meskipun kau dingin terhadapnya namun aku tahu pasti kau sebenarnya mencintainya" Ucap gadis itu.

"apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti Yoona, aku hanya mencintaimu dulu kini dan selamanya"

"jika kau mencintaiku mengapa kau tak pernah mau membatalkan pertunanganmu hah?! Sudah jelaskan kau tak mencintainya tapi kenapa masih tetap mempertahankan pertunangan itu?!" Yoona berbicara penuh emosi kepada Jin. Dia menyampaikan semua pertanyaan yang ia punya.

"mianhae Yoona-aa…." Ujar Jin pelan

"kau tahu kan Oppa, aku tak bisa jika orang yang aku cinta membagi perasaan dan waktunya untuk orang lain?! Aku tak bisa Oppa jika harus berbagi dirimu dengan Taehyung sialan itu! Aku tak bisa…." Sebelum Yoona melanjutkan ucapannya, bibir Yoona sudah dibungkam oleh bibir Jin. Mereka saling memagut mencurahkan segala perasaan. Cukup lama mereka berciuman hingga akhirnya Yoona melepaskan pagutan karena sudah kehabisan nafas.

"maafkan aku Yoona, aku mencintaimu tapi aku juga tak bisa melepaskan Taehyung. Kau tahu kan aku tak punya pilihan lain?" akhirnya Jin bicara jujur kepada Yoona.

"baiklah kalau seperti itu, kau juga tahu kan Oppa kalau aku tak punya pilihan lain. Maafkan aku aku akan meninggalkanmu untuk kedua kalinya Oppa" jawab Yoona

Jin menelan ludahnya yang terasa pahit, ia bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan? Memutuskan pertunagan dengan Taehyung? Atau kembali ke sisi Yoona cinta pertamanya itu?. Entah mengapa Jin begitu enggan memutuskan pertunangan dengan Taehyung, seperti ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya.

"Yoona-aa"

"cukup oppa, aku tak bisa lagi menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan kalian. Cinta itu untuk dua pasang insan bukan tiga orang, mohon mengertilah Oppa. Aku harus pergi, aku masih ada urusan yang belum aku selesaikan. Semoga kau bahagia bersamanya" lalu Yoona pergi meninggalkan Jin sendiri yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

Sementara itu Jin masih terus berpikir ia ingin sekali mencegah gadis itu namun entah mengapa lidahnya terasa kelu untuk sekedar memanggil nama Yoona. Ada yang lain dengan kepergian Yoona kali ini, rasanya ia tak sesedih dulu saat Yoona meninggalkannya untuk pertama kali. Ia yakin bahwa dia masih mencintai Yoona sama seperti dulu, tapi mengapa rasanya ia tak mau untuk mencegah gadis itu pergi.

Yoona? Atau kah Taehyung?

Ia meremas rambutnya seakan seperti orang bodoh yang bingung akan perasaannya sendiri.

Jin pulang ke apartemennya, saat hendak mendekati pintu rumahnya. Ia bingung saat melihat sebuah kotak tergeletak tepat didepan pintu rumahnya, jin membawa kotak itu masuk dan melihat apa isinya. Begitu terkejutnya dia saat dia tahu bahwa kotak itu berisi barang-barang yang ia berikan kepada Taehyung.

Di kotak itu terdapat sebuah surat. Jin membukanya dan membacanya dengan serius.

" _Hyung Annyeong!_

 _Jika kau membaca surat ini, mungkin aku sudah dalam perjalanan menuju Jepang. Mianhae hyung aku tak memberi tahumu sebelumnya, aku hanya ingin melepaskan segala beban dan menenangkan hatiku._

 _Sebelumnya aku merasa baik-baik saja selama yang terjadi selama ini masih bisa ku pahami dan kututupi. Aku mencoba tak memperdulikannya, tak melihat, tak mendengar segala sesuatu yang jelas terjadi didepan mataku sendiri. Saat itu aku berharap semua dugaanku salah, aku masih meyakini bahwa apa yang terjadi tak seperti kenyataannya. Namun lama kelamaan waktu menjawabnya, ternyata benar apa yang terjadi adalah kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Hatiku hancur ada salah satu bagian dari tubuhku yang patah dan pasti akan terus hancur jika aku tak segera mengambil keputusan atas hubungan kita. Aku akan mengalah Hyung, aku akan merelekan dirimu untuk Yoona Nuna._

 _Sebenarnya tak pernah terpintas dalam hatiku untuk mengalah. Namun apa artinya berjuang jika tangan yang ingin aku genggam lebih memilih menggenggam tangan orang lain. Kadang-kadang kupikir kau menyukaiku. Kau tahu? Ada saatnya ketika kau menatapku, tersenyum padaku, aku berpikir bahwa kau menyukaiku. Tapi kemudian aku sadar bahwa kau juga menatap, tersenyum dan berbicara kepada orang lain seperti itu._

 _Hyung, kau terlalu jauh dan mustahil untuk aku gapai. Sudah kususuri lika-liku hatimu akan tetapi tak kunjung mencapai cintamu. Bahkan sampai menyentuhnya pun tidak._

 _Hyung, ku kembalikan cincin yang kau berikan padaku. Aku pikir Yoona Nuna akan lebih pantas mengenakannya. Hyung, aku harap setelah ini kita tetap akan bisa menjadi teman yang baik. Gomawo hyung aku sangat beruntung bisa bertemu dan mengenalmu, terimakasih telah mewarnai hariku. Terimakasih telah membuatku tahu rasanya jatuh cinta._

 _-Taehyung-_

"

Setelah membaca surat itu Jin menangis menyesali segala sesuatu yang terjadi. Jika saja dia mengacuhkan Yoona saat gadis itu kembali padanya, mungkin saat ini Taehyung masih berada di sisinya. Betapa bodohnya dia tak menyadari perasaan Taehyung selama ini. Sambil terisak dia mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Taehyung, namun ponsel Taehyung tak bisa dia hubungi.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!" dengan kesal dia menghancurkan segala yang berada disekitarnya. Dia menyesal sangat menyesal, jika saja dia menyadari bahwa dia sudah mencintai Taehyung dan mau mengakuinya mungkin semuanya akan berakhir bahagia. Penyesalan memang datang terlambat.

"JIN PABBO!" dia terus memaki dirinya sendiri lalu dia tatap kotak merah tempat cincin pertunangannya, lalu ia genggam. Kristal bening pun mengalir pada pipinya. Terus mengalir hingga akhirnya semua terasa gelap.

/flashback end/

/ Jin POV/

"Dimana sebenarnya kau berasa Taehyung-aa?" aku benar-benar frustasi, sudah ke telusuri seluruh Jepang namun tak juga aku menemukan lelaki itu. Lelaki yang kucintai, lelaki yang pergi tanpa jejak. Ya Tuhan, harus dimana lagi aku mencari nya?

Sudah seminggu setelah Taehyung meninggalkan ku, dan sudah seminggu juga aku berusaha mencarinya. Ku susul dia ke Jepang karena aku tak ingin kehilangan orang yang ku cintai.

Kini aku sedang berada di sebuah taman di kota Tokyo. Pemandangan disini sangat indah, seandainya saja kau berada disini bersamaku. Semuanya pasti akan terasa lebih indah. Ku tapaki jalan di taman ini, lalu tiba-tiba ekor mataku melihat sosok yang sangat aku kenal tengah duduk disebuah bangku taman. Ya Tuhan! Pekikku dalam hati, dia adalah Taehyung. Dengan cepat aku segera menghampirinya.

"permisi, bolehkah aku duduk disini?" ucapku hati-hati

"Ten…." Dia menoleh dan kemudian perkataannya terhenti saat melihatku.

"Annyeong TaeTae" sapaku penuh senyuman

"Jjjjjin Hyung?" ucapnya penuh rasa kaget

" Iya ini aku Jin, dari mana saja kau pabbo? Aku sudah mencari mu kemana-mana!" kataku sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Aishhh Jinjja, can you stop? Kau merusak rambutku Hyung!"

" bagaimana kabarmu TaeTae? Apakah kau makan dengan baik? Apakah kau tak rindu dengan masakanku?" Tanya ku

" aku baik…. Sangat baik, aku makan dengan baik kok Hyung dan tentu saja aku merindukan masakan buatanmu Hyung" jawabnya tanpa menatap wajahku.

" tataplah wajahku Taehyung" perintahku kepadanya

" jangan paksa aku Hyung, aku tak ingin jika perasaan itu muncul lagi setelah aku menatap wajahmu" jawabnya sambil menunduk.

"Tae mianhae… aku dan Yoona"

"tidak apa-apa hyung, maaf jika aku menjadi penghalang diantara kalian, maafkan aku juga jika waktumu banyak terbuang, maaf jika aku menyusahkan mu, maaf karena telah membuatmu terjebak dalam pertunangan…."

" CUKUP HENTIKAN!" aku memotong pembicaraan karena aku sudah tak sanggup lagi mendengar semua maaf yang dia lontarkan kepadaku. Hatiku terasa sakit karena aku lihat matanya sudah basah oleh Kristal Kristal bening. Taehyung menangis tanpa isakan. Saat aku hendak mengusap air matanya dia segera menolak tanganku dan mengusap air matanya dengan kasar, lalu tertawa kecil.

"aku baik-baik saja Hyung tak usah dipikirkan hehehehe" tawa kecil yang sangat dipaksakan. Tawa itu sama sekali tak bisa menutupi kesedihan yang dia rasakan. Dan aku melihatnya.

" Ah Hyung aku lupa aku masih ada urusan, aku pergi dulu ya" dia berdiri hendak pergi, namun dengan cepat aku menarik tangannya dan membawa tubuh kecil itu kedalam dekapanku.

" dengarkan aku Kim Taehyung, aku tahu kau sedang berbohong sekarang. Aku dapat melihat jelas kesedihanmu dari matamu" ucapku

"hyung…" dia mencoba melawan, namun apa daya dekapanku terlalu kuat.

"berhentilah Tae, biarkan seperti ini dulu dan dengarkan ucapanku baik-baik" akhirnya dia berhenti melawan dan diam dalam dekapanku.

" maafkan aku, maafkan aku karena aku tak peka pada perasaanmu. Kau tahu? Kau egois! Kau pergi dariku tanpa mendengar apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Semuanya telah terjadi, sebuah kata maaf tak bisa mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula. Semua ucapanmu memang benar, kau adalah penghalang dalam hubunganku dan Yoona, kau membuat waktuku banyak terbuang, kau membuatku terjebak dalam pertunangan ini. Kau membuatku terus memaksakan diri. Kau benar Taehyung semua kata-kata yang kau ucapkan benar" kerongkongan Jin terasa tercekat, namja itu menghela nafas lalu melanjutkan.

" dan sekarang kau ingin pergi begitu saja? Setelah semua yang terjadi padaku? Apakah kau tak ingin bertanggung jawab hah?!" ucapku sedikit mengeras, aku kesal sangat kesal.

"hyung.."

" tetaplah disini Tae, tetaplah disini bersamaku" Tubuh taehyung membeku, kurasakan dadaku basah. Dia menangis.

" Yoona memang cinta pertamaku dia yang mengajariku segala tentang cinta dan dia juga yang mengajariku rasanya sakit karena cinta. Dan kau tahu Taehyung? Kau datang padaku mewarnai hariku hingga aku mulai merasakan lagi cinta. Awalnya aku enggan mengakuinya karena aku yakin bahwa aku masih sangat mencintai dia, tapi saat Yoona ingin pergi lagi meninggalkanku aku. Aku tak merasakan lagi luka yang dulu membuatku sakit saat dia meninggalkan ku, aku tak lagi merasakan kekosongan seperti saat dia meninggalkan ku. Aku justru sangat merasakan sakit dan kosong saat kau pergi dariku. Kau membuat hatiku berdecit, kau membuatku takut kehilanganmu" ku longgarkan dekapanku. Dan ku kunci tatapan matanya dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Air matanya langsung tumpah saat itu juga. Ku dekap lagi tubunya, membiarkan segala kesedihan sirna oleh kehangatan.

Aku sudah menyadari hatiku sudah tercuri oleh orang lain, hatiku bukan lagi untuk Yoona. Tetapi untuk cinta yang baru yaitu Kim Taehyung, dan aku tak akan pernah melepaskannya. Kami saling terdiam menikmati kehangatan yang tercipta. Lalu kami saling memandang, pandangan kami bersatu lalu kami sama-sama tersenyum.

Tanpa ada jarak, lama kelamaan bibir kami saling bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Tak perlu kata-kata untuk menjabarkan betapa bahagianya aku saat ini. Begitu pula dengan yang dengan senang hati membalas lumatan-lumatan lembut dariku.

" Saranghae…" ucapku saat setelah melepaskan pagutan dari bibir indah taehyung. Kulihat pipi nya bersemu merah lalu dia menjawab " nado saranghae"

" Aku mencintaimu Tae, tetaplah bersamaku"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Hyung"

Dan inilah akhir kami, kami memutuskan untuk memulainya dari awal. Tanpa paksaan dan tanpa ada penghalang. Yang ada hanyalah cinta yang sedari dulu ada namun tak sempat terucap.

-THE END -

Yay akhirnya selesai jugaaa maafin geje, please Review /deep bow/


End file.
